Capturing overhead images of geographic regions, typically by satellites or aircraft, and providing the images to interested parties has become a popular service in recent years. Such images can be of interest to a wide variety of individuals and organizations, including geographers, researchers, meteorologists, scientists, map service providers, government agencies, and amateur photography enthusiasts, to name a few. The character and quality of these overhead images can vary widely, depending on multiple factors including lighting, elevation, cloud cover, and the equipment used to capture the image. There can be thousands of unique overhead images for a particular geographic region. Consequently, some service providers have implemented web sites and other types of interactive systems for searching and viewing overhead images.